Sugar Rush Speedway: The Video Game
Sugar Rush is a upcoming kart racing game which features colorful 3D graphics. its much like many Mario kart games, as power-ups can also be obtained. The speedway itself is filled with exciting twists and turns like Gumball Gorge and Cakeway. as it is a racing game, racers must race through large areas of Sweets,Candies and Chocolate. the game itself will be released on March 12 2013. Be ready for the Sweetest drive of your life! Platforms:Wii U,PS3,PS4,Xbox360,PC and Nintendo 3Ds. Playable Characters Default Racers * Vanellope * King Candy * Taffyta * Candlehead * Gloyd * Rancis * Snowanna Unlockable Racers * Crumbelina * Swizzle * Adorabeezle * Jubileena * Minty * Minty Sakura * Sticky * Citrusella * Torvald * Nougetsia Power-Ups * Cherry Bomb * Sweet Seekers * Sticky Slick * Fluggerbutter Oil * Syrup Puddle * Ice Cream Cannon * Sugar Rush * Sugar Shield * Sprinkle Spikes * Cherry Missiles Modes * Grand Prix * Single Race * Bake a Kart * Time Trial * Bubble Gum Battle * Create a Racetrack * Multiplayer * Versus Racetracks - Chocolate Circuit - Sweet Ride - Lollipop Valley - Gumdrop Desert - Donut Speedway - Cakeway - Cupcake Desert - Gumball Gorge - Sweet Rainbow Speedway - Popsicle Racing Zone - Creamy Rally - Royal Raceway - Cherry Paradise - Sugar Rush Speedway - Unicornpop Hillside - Diet Cola Mountain - Candy Corn Hillside - Ice Cream Mountains - Cookie Islands - Candy Cane Hills - Tiramisu Valley - LaffyTaffy Circuit - Strawberry Raceway - Peppermint Valley - Snowcone Hills - Macaroon Desert - Watermelon Beach - Pineapple Paradise - Honey Wafer Canyon - White Chocolate Rally - Soft Serve Speedway - Cinnamon Rolleyway - Gingerbread Circuit - Toffee Speedway - Oreo Canyon - Caramel Fjords - Cupcake Hills - Licorice Fields - Candy Rally - Jellybean Fields -Candy Apple Raceway - Peanut Butter Circuit - Gumball Desert - Cakeway Cayon - Lollipop Forest - Sugar Rush Mountains - Rocket Pop Cliffs - Minty Paradise - Shortcake Plateau - Cupcake Range - Caramel Waterfalls - Sugar Cube Island - Ice Cream Glacier - Molasses Swamp - Creamy Hills - Donut Highlands - Sugar Rush Fjords - Oreo Cliffside - Sugar Rush Seaside - Dark Chocolate Volcanos - Rock Candy Desert - Gumdrop Hillside Extras * Settings * Character Bios * Random Roster Events Trivia * PC,Mobile and Nintendo 3DS will have a Limited version of the game. 10 racetracks and 12 racers. * While racing, The racers can sometimes drive backwards or glitch out. * The game's gameplay is very similar to Mario Kart and Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing. It will be the first racing game with the most racetracks. Objectivce while racing The Racers can be unlocked by completing feats, racing levels and Grand Prix's throughout the game. Modes Description Grand Prix will allow you to race against 9 AI controlled racers on 4 tracks. You can select one of the championship Grand Prix's which invole 8 racetracks or pick select a custom Grand Prix, which will allow you to pick 4 racetracks, then its off to the races! Single Race will allow you to pick a racetrack, then compete against the AI racers to the finish line. Bake a Kart allows you to pick 5 kart molds and decorate your kart with frosting and sprinkles. A racer will appear in the kart depending on which kart mold you choose. '''Time Trial '''allows you to pick a racetrack then compete against a ghost racer and see if you can get a sweet new record on the racetrack. '''Bubble Gum Battle '''will allow you to have a team of 4 Sugar Rush racers. The objective is beat the other team with the Power-ups on the track. This mode is based off the balloon battle mode in Mario Kart. '''Create a Racetrack '''will allow you to pick a setting in Sweet Ride,Cakeway and Frost Rally. you can also decide what the racetrack will look like by editing the course. you can also decide which power-ups and obstacles will appear on the racetrack. '''Multiplayer '''will allow you to play with family and online friends. 8 players in online mode and 4 players at home. in Online mode you can hold special events and challenges for players and friends! '''Versus '''will allow you to pick a racetrack and compete with family and friends or race against an AI racer. you can also decide on which Sugar Rush racer your racing. Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush